


The Gift

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, F/M, Filthy, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Rafael surprises you on your birthday and makes a fantasy reality.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Reader, Nick Amaro/You, Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You, Rafael Barba/You/Nick Amaro
Kudos: 25





	The Gift

“Surprise!”

You blinked at the crowd before you, stunned. Confetti flew in the air and you could hear the sound of a champagne bottle popping off to the side. In the middle of the crowd, a mix of family and friends, was your boyfriend, Rafael, beaming.

Rafael walked up to you, arms outstretched. One hand contained a glass of champagne, the others with a smoldering cigar.

“Rafael Barba! Did you do this?” you asked, smiling. You waved hello to a friend in the corner. Rafael pressed a kiss to your lips. “Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.”

Salsa music played in the background and you made your way around the room, greeting all of the guests and thanking them for coming. Your birthday cake – your favorite from Sugar Sweet Sunshine, a hidden gem in the Lower East Side – was a vanilla butter cake with fresh banana and peanut butter frosting.

The birthday party was loud, raucous, and filled with laughter. The hours flew by and before you knew it, it was nearly three in the morning. You were still pretty drunk and you walked -albeit a bit wobbly - around the apartment, barefoot, nudging an empty can of beer with your foot. The crowd had dwindled and it was just you and Rafael and the rest of your colleagues from SVU.

Amanda yawned and looked at the clock. “Oh damn, it’s late. Y/N it was fun – happy birthday again. Rafael you know how to throw one hell of a party.” The blonde detective nudged Rafael on the shoulder before leaning over to her own boyfriend. “Fin,” she looked up at her partner across the way, “He’s got a pair of threes.”

Fin burst out laughing as Sonny threw his cards down. “Oh come on, why’d ya gotta do me in like that for?” Sonny grumped.

“Because we gotta go,” Amanda explained, drawing out the ‘o.’ “I’ll go get us a cab.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” Sonny replied exasperatedly, as he tossed a fifty onto the table. He grabbed his jacket and followed her out. “G’night, thanks for havin’ us. Happy birthday Y/N.”

You laughed and gave Sonny a hug goodbye. Fin collected his money and stretched as he stood. “I think that’s my cue too.”  
\--

The apartment was empty save for you, Rafael, and your partner, Nick. “Want me to help clean up?” Nick offered.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll take care of it in the morning,” Rafael replied, as he wrapped his arm around your waist.

“Nah, let me help.” Nick offered. “Where do you keep your trash bags?”

“Under the kitchen sink.” Rafael replied. “Y/N, why don’t you go to bed? We’ve got this.”

You found a glass of alcohol, half-drunk. You picked it up and when Rafael reached for it, you instead knocked it back, swallowing it one gulp. Rafael’s eyes narrowed. “Y/N.”

“It’s my birthday,” you pouted. “I just want to have some fun.”

Rafael’s focus didn’t change. “Y/N, you should go to bed.”

You giggled and peered behind Rafael’s shoulder to where Nick watched from amusement. “Can you believe this viejo?”

Nick chuckled quietly as he watched you tease Rafael. You pouted at Rafael, as you walked towards your bedroom. “Come to bed soon… don’t leave me waiting.” You began to undo your button down. Rafael rushed to you, pausing your hands. “Y/N.” He repeated your name quietly, almost warning.

You bounced in your spot. “It’s my birthday, so I want to be in my birthday suit. With you.”

Rafael sighed. “Amor, you’ve had too much.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Please go to bed. I’ll be there in a minute. Let me walk Amaro out.”

“No need,” Nick called out. He picked up his baseball cap and put it on backwards. “I’ll see myself out.”

“Nick! Don’t leave without saying goodbye to the birthday girl!” You half shrieked and pranced towards him. Nick caught you in his arms.

You pressed a large kiss on Nick’s lips. “Thank you for being the best partner I could ever ask for. You’re the best!”

“Whoa, whoa.” Nick replied pushing you off gently. He peered back at Rafael. “Sorry man.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Rafael replied, walking up to you. “She’s going to be in pain in a few hours with a nasty hangover.”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I am however, waiting for someone to fuck me. Nick, since Rafael clearly can’t be bothered, want to have a go?”

Rafael’s jaw dropped. “Okay, that’s enough. Amaro – good night. We’ll see you Monday.”

Nick nodded, a half-amused look on his face. “Will do.”

Nick left and Rafael scooped you up. “Y/N – you’re insufferable. Let’s go to bed.”

No sooner than when your head hit the pillow, were you asleep. Rafael sighed as he sat on the bed, removing his shoes. You were already snoring slightly. Rafael removed your jeans and then he tucked you into bed. He pressed a kiss to your shoulder as he climbed into bed.

He turned over to turn off the light before making himself comfortable and closing his own eyes. Sleep was futile. All he could replay was the image of you kissing Nick.

–-

The next morning Rafael found you sitting on a stool at the kitchen island with your head in your hands. You looked miserable, completely hung over. Rafael pressed a kiss on the back of your shoulder. He pulled a green juice from the fridge along with a bottle of water and pushed them towards you.

“Buenos dias.”

“There is nothing bueno about it,” you mumbled, taking the juice in your hands. You grimaced as you drank the green juice in front of you.

“Did you sleep well?” Rafael asked nearly shouting. You groaned covering your ears.

“Shhh – why must you be so loud?” you bemoaned. “Why do you hate me?”

“Someone shouldn’t try to drink her weight in booze, regardless if it’s her birthday or not.”

You stuck your tongue out at Rafael. Bits and pieces of the night prior were flooding back. Suddenly a look of horror splayed across your face. “Oh good God, did I really come onto Nick?”

Rafael nodded as he made an espresso. “Yup. Have fun with that on Monday.”

“How the fuck am I going to face him? Oh God, I think I am going to puke,” you blurted as you leapt off the barstool and ran to the bathroom.

“Try to rally amor. We still have the rest of the weekend to celebrate your birthday.”

–-

Hours later you felt much better. The combination of caffeine, hydration, a long shower, and a nap did wonders. Thankfully the rest of Rafael’s plans weren’t well until the evening. Dinner was at Balthazar’s: moules frites for you and steak au poivre for him. You had one single glass of prosecco – and a lot more water. Dessert was a chocolate pot de crème, that you two split.

“What else do you have up your sleeve?” you asked Rafael curiously as he led you out of the town car and towards the hotel lobby.

“Just one more birthday gift.”

“Rafael – this is too much!” You gawked. The hotel was by far one of the most luxurious hotels you had ever been at: twinkling lights adorned the opulent lobby with marble flooring. French crystal chandeliers hung overhead. “Why come to a hotel when we can just stay home?”

“I just want to pamper you. You deserve it.” Rafael replied as he walked over to check-in. Your mouth had gone dry and you nodded silently.

After checking in, Rafael was handed two key-cards. “Mr. Barba – everything was set up to your request. Let us know if you need anything further. Enjoy your stay.”

Rafael thanked the petite brunette behind the desk. “Come on, lets go.”

“I don’t have a change of clothes,” you replied out loud, to no one in particular.

“Mr. Barba already saw fit to bring your things over ma’am.” You turned back to the hotel desk and the clerk nodded. “It’s already in your room.”

“And for what we’ll be doing, you won’t be needing any clothes.” Rafael murmured in your ear.

You looked back at Rafael. “This is too much.”

“I won’t hear of it. Now come on. Your present is waiting.”

You squeezed Rafael’s hand as you rode the elevator. “In case I forget to mention it, you look handsome.” And Rafael did – he wore dark blue jeans, a crisp white button down, and a navy suit jacket. His hair was perfectly coiffed. He had been clean shaven for sometime but for the last month or so he had grown out a beard. His beard, which was previously fuller, was trimmed down to a short boxed beard.

“Thank you amor,” Rafael replied. He tipped your head towards him and pressed a kiss to your lips. “You look absolutely ravenous.”

You flushed slightly as his compliment and looked at yourself in the mirrored elevator. You wore a dusty pink crop top that was knotted in the front with a black midi skirt. Your hair, which you normally kept up for work, was down in loose curls that cascaded down. Your eyes were lined heavily but your lip was sheer.

The elevator dinged, signaling your arrival. You both made your way to the suite. The suite was a striking pied-à-terre with classic Parisian elegance. Crystal sconces glowed on the walls; the room was a subtle palette of champagne, ivory, platinum, stainless steel and chocolate brown. The suite featured crystal fixtures, floor to ceiling windows and a plush, sumptuous four-post king-sized bed. A living room was separated by a sliding door and a dressing area. The bathroom was just as luxurious with white marble surfaces and double sinks. Soft Italian robes and towels lined the bathroom wall. Finishing the room was a red lacquer minibar filled with crystal stemware and offered various drinks and delicacies.

“Oh Rafael,” you sighed. “This is amazing.”

“Only the best for you,” Rafael murmured from behind, pressing a kiss on your cheek. He squeezed your shoulders. “And now, for your present.”

“This isn’t it?” you asked. “Then what is it?”

“It’s me.” A familiar voice replied. Your heart began to race and you turned towards the living room. There, was Nick, in black pants and a camel colored cashmere sweater.

You looked back at Rafael and then at Nick, confused. “I’m sorry. What?”

“I’m your present Y/N. After all, that’s what you wanted last night. For a go with me.”

You shook your head. “No. I was just drunk. I didn’t mean to…”

Rafael nuzzled your neck from behind. “So, you don’t want to fuck Nick? All these years and you never thought about him like that?”

You pulled Rafael to the side. “No… I mean… yes… but… it’s just fantasy. Not real.” You explained weakly. “I love you. I love us. I am so happy with you.”

Rafael gave you a small smile. “It’s okay. I wouldn’t have planned this if I wasn’t okay with the idea. I spoke with Nick and he was game.”

“You are really okay with this? I don’t want to do this if it will hurt us – hurt you.” Your voice was just above a whisper.

“Amor. I promise.” Rafael replied, his seafoam green eyes searching yours. “But if you’re not okay with this… at any point… we’ll stop.” Rafael waited a beat before continuing. “And there’s something about me watching you, that’s really fucking hot.”

You looked back at Nick, who was smirking. “So how does this work? Nick and I, then me and you, all of us together…”

“I just want to watch.” Rafael replied. He nudged you slightly towards Nick. “The pleasure is all yours for the taking.”

“Okay” you squeaked – you couldn’t believe this was happening. “But I want to lay down some rules.”

“Rafael already told me about your limits. The safe word is subpoena.” Nick replied softly, approaching you.

Your heart was racing and your palms were sweating. “Could we have some drinks first? Take the edge off?”

“Sure thing. Whatever you want.”

You were so much in your head, you weren’t certain who was talking. You could hear music faintly in the background. You made your way to the bar and took out a bottle. Macallan Sherry Oak 18. Rafael really had put his touches on the suite. Your hands shook as you poured three drinks. You handed the drinks to both men and you clinked your glass with theirs. As you swallowed your drink, Nick approached you and stepped so closely that he was millimeters from you. He licked his lips and you felt a jolt of arousal shoot straight to your core.

Nick took your glass from you and gently set it down. He spun you towards Rafael. Rafael pulled you close to him and kissed you passionately. His tongue traced your bottom lip before sucking it gently. You sighed into the kiss, it was familiar and reassuring. It also settled your nerves.

Rafael broke the kiss and you whimpered. Rafael spun you back around and into Nick’s embrace. Nick traced your cheek gently with the tips of his fingers. “It’s okay. It’s me. You know me. You can trust me.”

You nodded and closed your eyes as Nick lowered his lips to yours. Nick held you tightly as he kissed you. Your hands grasped his biceps tightly but as the kiss continued, you lessened your grip and allowed your hands to roam his back. It felt weird to be kissing Nick, never mind with your actual boyfriend watching as some kind of voyeur.

Nick’s tongue swept against your mouth, seeking permission to enter and you opened your mouth to allow him greater access. Nick tasted like scotch, mint, and something uniquely him. You slid your hands into his hair, stroking as you two continued to make out. Nick’s hands slid down your sides and then up, grasping at your ass. Nick squeezed a handful of your flesh through the knitted material before his hands slipped up your sides, to the swell of your breasts. You broke the kiss. Your lips were swollen and your face was flush. With a wink to Rafael, you took Nick’s hands to your breasts, encouraging him to cup them. Nick was back on you, kissing your neck, as his hands explored your breasts.

Your hand snaked down in between your bodies and rubbed the front of Nick’s pants. You could feel how aroused he was already. “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?” you teased to which Nick laughed.

You reached for your shirt and pulled it over your head. You had forgone a bra. Between the cold weather and your excitement, you nipples were already hardened peaks. Nick bent his head to take a breast in his mouth and you moaned softly at the feel of his tongue on your skin. You threaded your hands in his hair as his tongue lapped at a nipple, swirling and flicking. He repeated the same action to your other breast and used his teeth to graze gently at the sensitive skin.

Nick continued to move southward down your body, pressing wet kisses down your sternum and abdomen before he got to the hem of your skirt. Your skin prickled in anticipation. Nick looked behind you at Rafael who was sitting watching stoically. He gave a small head nod. Two hands tugged down your skirt to your ankles. Nick looked back up at you and spread your legs apart. Nick pressed kisses up your thighs before he got to your clothed pussy. You wore a simple black thong, nothing fancy. Nick looked at you once more and you nodded. Nick inhaled your scent before stroking you through the thin material.

“Already so wet,” Nick murmured contentedly, before mouthing you through the thin material. You groaned as he teased you. Finally two fingers nimbly pushed the thin material to the side. Nick licked a broad stripe on your core, before moving on to lap at your core. Your legs shook and Nick used his hands to keep you steady. You rocked against Nick’s mouth, moaning and sighing. Your eyes locked with Rafael’s whose own eyes were blown with lust.

You cupped your breasts, rolling and pinching your nipples, wanting to give Rafael as much as a show as possible. “Mmmm, just like that,” you cooed. “Don’t stop.”

Your words encouraged Nick and he chose to focus on your swollen nub, rubbing small circles on your clit with the tip of his tongue. A finger entered you with ease and began to tease with languid strokes. “Oh Jesus, fuck!” you cried out.

Nick continued his actions, alternating fucking you with his fingers and tongue. The familiar coil in your belly began to tighten and you knew you wouldn’t last long. “That’s it baby girl – come for me.” Nick encouraged. “Let Barba see you come all over my face.” Nick twisted his fingers inside of you and focused his energy again on your clit. The coil snapped and you squeezed your eyes shut as you groaned out Nick’s name. 

Nick continued to lap at you as you rode out your orgasm. You shuddered, your breath heavy. You opened your eyes to see Rafael had unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection. Up and down and up and down. Rafael stroked his impressive length, squeezing at the base with every downstroke. Rafael let his thumb glide across the head of penis, smearing pre-cum. Rafael released himself and spit into his hand before resuming his movements, now stroking faster. He bit his the inside of his cheek had, holding back his moan.

“Did you like seeing Nick make me come?” you asked, meeting Rafael’s eyes as he continued to stroke himself. “Bet you wish it was you.” You teased. Nick meanwhile, was peppering your thighs with a mix of kisses and little bites. He stood back up and you wrapped your arms around Nick’s neck, kissing him hard. You could taste yourself on his tongue. Finally, you broke the kiss and turned to lead Nick to the bed.

“Too many clothes,” you murmured, gently pushing him onto the bed. Nick landed on the plush bed but quickly sat up.

“We can remedy that.” Nick replied, tugging off his sweater. You crawled over Nick and you both lazily made out. Nick grabbed at your ass, squeezing and spreading your flesh. A hard resounding smack landed on your ass, causing you to squeal in delight.

“Is that what you like, hmmm?” Nick asked, delivering another smack.

“Yes,” you replied breathlessly. “Don’t stop.”

“Then how about you come up here and let me eat that pussy of yours some more and you can suck my cock, darling? And I’ll give that ass of yours some more attention.”

You allowed yourself to drop into the plush comforter while Nick worked to remove the remainder of his clothing. As he did so, you looked at Rafael who was still languidly stroking his cock. Watching Rafael masturbate was completely arousing and all you wanted to do was crawl over to him and to suck him and fuck him until he was coming with your name on his lips.

However, you wanted to see what else the night had in store. And the idea of a sixty-nine with Nick was too enticing to give up. You admired Nick’s cock: while he wasn’t as thick as Rafael’s, he had an impressive length. It had a slight curve to it, whereas Rafael’s stuck true north. You were fascinated by it and spent your time learning every inch and every vein that covered it. And unlike your boyfriend’s, your partner’s cock was unsnipped. You hadn’t ever dealt with an uncircumcised man. Nick cocked his head as he watched you gaze his member.

“Hey.” Nick whispered softly. “I’ll help you.”

You flushed red as you realized Nick realized of your naivete. “Okay.”

Nick gave your ass another smack. “Watch me, and then you follow.” You nodded and watched Nick as he began to masturbate. “I like it when someone uses their hands to pull over the head repeatedly. That makes me want to cum. Or, you can start by putting your tongue in it and rolling around in it. That drives me crazy. Just don’t tug like you would with Barba.”

You licked your lips and nodded. After a few more moments of watching Nick, you crawled up and settled over his face and then lowered yourself down. You cried out as Nick began to eat you out once more. You were already so sensitive.

“You’re right Barba,” Nick grunted as you sucked on his cock. “She’s such a delicious little slut. Lucky man to get this pussy day in and day out.”

You nearly came alone at Nick’s words. “Oh Jesus fuck” bled from your lips, albeit a bit muffled since it was full of his cock. Nick gave your ass another smack as he continued to eat you out like a man starved.

Any nervousness you felt about servicing an uncut man was easily erased. Turns out, most cocks liked the same thing – except Nick was more sensitive than Rafael. You slowly stroking the foreskin up and down over the glans and glided your tongue slowly around his glans and that ridged part underneath the tip. Nick was basically purring like a kitten and he rewarded you by bringing you to the height of orgasm once more.

The sounds of your mouth on Nick’s cock drove Rafael crazy. He wasn’t jealous of sharing you at all. Watching you as you sat straight up, coming hard over Nick’s face – was probably one of the most erotic things he had ever seen.

And it set Rafael over. He moaned your name as his hips bucked; his balls felt heavy in his hands. That familiar coil in his gut also emerged, signaling his need for release. Rafael began to stroke himself feverishly, working faster and faster. Rafael’s hips jerked forward and he shouted your name as he came all over his hand and the floor beneath him. Rafael continued to stroke himself languidly, squeezing out every last bit of cum. With a shuddering sigh, Rafael tried to bring his labored breathing back to normal.

Hearing Rafael come jerked you out of your orgasmic haze and as you watched as his come spurt all over. You had a large smile on your face and you cautiously removed yourself from Nick’s body. Nick protested but you turned around and put a finger on your lips and motioned for him to stay. Rafael watched with labored breathing as you approached him.

“Tsk, tsk, what a mess we’ve made,” you cooed. “Someone’s gonna have to clean that up.”

Rafael felt the air get sucked out of him as you kneeled before him and began to lick his cum off his hands and cock. You finished and then swallowed, humming in appreciation before you sauntered back off to Nick who was in the furiously stroking himself.

You returned to Nick. “Now where we? Oh that’s right. You were going to fuck me.”

Nick’s eyes darkened at your comment. “That’s right baby. How do you want it?”

“From behind,” you commented, turning back to Rafael. “Let him see you give it to me.”

“Condom?”

“No need. Rafael I am sure told you we are clean. I’m on birth control.” You explained as you got on all fours.

Nick crawled behind you and stroked your pussy with his cock. You wiggled back and it earned you another smack on your ass.

“So desperate and needy,” Nick tutted as he sheathed himself into you. You both groaned at the sensation. One hand was on your hip, the other wrapped your hair into a pony tail. He slowly drove his hips forward as your tight cunt sucked him in like a vice. Nick groaned, deep and low as he withdrew and eased himself back inside. You gasped and gipped the sheets tightly as he drove in and out of you.

“Such a sweet little pussy. Tonight it’s my pussy.” Nick grunted as he fucked you.

“Yes- yes- yours.” You babbled. “Oh fuck, oh fuck. You feel so good.”

Nick lowered himself so he was by your ear. “Does Barba fuck you this good?”

You found yourself unable to answer as you let the pleasure wash over you. “Oh God, oh Nick, oh fuck, Nick!”

“That’s right baby, take that cock like a good little slut.” Nick grunted, tugging on your hair. He reached around to stroke your clit.

“Going to… oh fuck… going to come.” You warned.

“Come for me… cream on that cock baby. Let Barba see you come on this cock.”

Your eyes, which had been slammed shut, flew open and you locked eyes with Rafael. Rafael gave you the tiniest of nods and that’s all it took for you to come. You wailed Nick’s name as you fell apart, coming hard. Nick followed shortly thereafter, your walls fluttering around his cock and he came deep inside of you. You both collapsed onto the bed, with Nick on top of you. Finally, he peeled away his body and rolled off of you.

You found yourself unable to move, your body felt as if it were made out of jello. Just as you were about to stand, Rafael was over you, lifting you back onto all fours.

“Spread your legs.”

You nodded and did as Rafael asked. You could feel Nick’s cum seeping out of you and you heard Rafael rumble, dark and low. You shivered, feeling a finger brush against your sensitive folds. You whimpered as you felt Rafael fuck Nick’s cum back into you with his fingers.

Nick sat up, watching you two, fascinated.

“I am going to fuck you, me entiendes?” Rafael murmured against your skin.

You nodded. Your mind was hazy and you were already so sensitive, having had at least three orgasms.

Rafael had shed his clothes while you and Nick were fucking. He was hard as a rock again. He climbed onto the bed and stroked his cock against your folds before sliding deep into you. You closed your eyes and smiled. No one fucked you as good as Rafael did and he fit so perfectly.

“You looked so good cariño with Nick fucking you.” Rafael praised, as he slowly thrusted in and out of you. “How did it feel? As good as you dreamed about?” He reached around to tug at a nipple and pinched hard.

“Yes papí…” you cried out. “But not as good as you.”

“That’s right. Because this here is my pussy.” Rafael growled. Your eyes rolled back as he continued to fuck you, now with more gusto. You could almost picture the cocky, shit-eating grin on his face.

Your body was trembling and you were desperate to come again. “Oh God… fuck, please.”

“Not God – just me.” Rafael taunted as he continued to pound into you. It was almost too much. You dropped your head, and your hair covered your face. Fingers gently pushed your hair to the side, and you realized it was Nick. The kiss was sloppy was he couldn’t really land fully on your lips due to you being propelled by Rafael. He looked up at Rafael as an idea washed over him.

“You think she could take us both?” Nick asked, as he continued to stroke your cheek.

Rafael stilled his movements, causing you to half-whine and half-sob. His hand trailed over your back to your ass. Your skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. Gently, Rafael used the tip of his finger to trail over puckered rosebud.

“I think she can… we’ve been practicing, right sweetheart?” Rafael replied – it was more of a statement and not question. “But you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I want… to…” you choked out. “Please.”

“Mmmm… I love that you’re so eager for us.” Rafael mused. He slipped out of you and you cried out at the empty feeling. “Let me go get the lube.”

Nick helped you on top of him and lazily, you began to ride him. He brought you down, so you were almost lying completely on top of him. Rafael returned and he squirted a glob of lube over your ass before gently inserting his finger.

You groaned at the sensation. You bit your lip as Rafael played with your ass. “How’s that? That feel good?” Rafael whispered, as he gently grazed your skin with his teeth.

Rafael was able to see you nod. Nick held you in his arms, as he also stilled his movements. “Okay amor. Just like we do at home. Deep breaths. Nick, rub her clit - gentle.” Rafael instructed. Nick began to rub your clit softly and you began to breathe deeply. Your nerves were buzzing in anticipation. Rafael generously drizzled some more lube on your ass, and then repeated the same action with himself.

You felt Rafael’s cock brush against your ass and you tensed. “Sshh… relax. This is going to feel so good.” Nick murmured. Finally, Rafael pushed in and you let out a wrecked moan. You never felt so completely full in your life. Beads of sweat rolled off Rafael and onto you. Both men stayed still – letting you adjust to the feeling. Finally, they both began to move. Initially it was awkward but a rhythm quickly developed between them.

It was all too much – you were completely foregone into the pleasure. Nick’s cock was deep in your cunt; Rafael was deep in your ass. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my –” you babbled incoherently.

“Are you going to come for us on our cocks cariño?” Rafael grunted.

“Yes, oh God, yes!” you cried out. You pussy throbbed with need and you were so close to the precipice again. Just a few strokes on your clit by Nick and you were done. You wailed both their names over and over again as you came again, your pussy gripping Nick’s cock and your ass clenching Rafael. It had never been this intense, and you completely dissolved into pleasure as your orgasm rippled through your body. It was almost blinding; sounds were fuzzy, almost like white noise. You could barely hear both men shout your name as they each came.

Rafael pulled you up so you were against his chest. His hand was weaved in your hair as he turned your face to kiss you. “Good girl,” Rafael rumbled. “Such a good niñita.”

Your bodies were a tangled mess of limbs in post-coital bliss. Rafael pressed a kiss to your skin before he rolled off of you and settled to your left. You peeled yourself off of Nick and settled next to him as Nick got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

“How are you feeling? Was that okay?” Rafael asked, his voice genuine and full of concern. You had the biggest, goofiest smile on your face.

“That was amazing. Happy fucking birthday to me.”

“Good. That’s what was important. Nick, how are you?” Rafael called out.

Nick returned, a bottle of wash in his hands. “I’m great. This was a lot of fun.” After a beat he continued. “I have a bath going for us.” Aftercare was an important to-do for you and Rafael and Rafael made sure Nick knew beforehand.

Rafael pressed a kiss to your temple. “I’ve pre-ordered some food for us. Should be here in an hour. For now we can just relax.”

“Thank you for this. Really both of you. This was more than I could ask for.” You stated, looking at both men. This was the best birthday you could have ever asked for.

“Now lets go enjoy that bath and maybe we can talk about a round two.”

“Well, you’re the birthday girl.” Nick replied. “And what you want, you’ll get.”

You hummed in satiation. “That’s what I like to hear.”

FIN.


End file.
